Kidnapped
by Twister Tease
Summary: Bella is kidnapped, but does she really want out of his clutches? 2 Chapters only. AH, slightly OOC Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan stepped out from the golden revolving doors of her office building with her shoulders bent against the cold. She pulled her winter coat tightly around her as the wind whipped through her chocolate curls. She held her hand out for a cab and waited. A bright yellow car pulled up quickly. There were some things you just had to love about New York. Cabs were one of the few. Bella slid into the seat and thought longingly of her tiny hometown all the way back in Washington. She had moved to a suburb outside New York almost three years ago when she had landed a job as a secretary at the advertising firm in downtown Manhattan while she worked on her degree at NYU. As soon as she graduated her boss had started moving her up the ladder. She was about six clients away from a partnership. The cab stopped in front of the bus station where she would have to finish her commute to her little house. It was big enough for company parties but small enough that she didn't get lost in there all by herself. Bella paid the cabbie and stepped out. She walked to check the schedule and started toward the ladies room before her bus came. She was two feet from the door when she felt a hand clamp down on her wrist. She looked up but her wrist was suddenly twisted and her gaze landed on it with a gasp of pain. The rather large hand on her wrist tightened painfully making her gasp again.

"Don't look up or down. Face straight ahead and don't speak." A threatening voice said as her wrist was twisted again getting the hidden point across. They crossed the parking lot quickly without attracting any attention. Bella was too scared to do anything. It was all she could do to keep her feet moving instead of passing out from shock and fear. She was shoved roughly into the backseat of a silver Volvo. She didn't see the license plate. She picked her head up and looked out the window at the passing street. Suddenly the man pulled over into an empty bar's parking lot. The door was yanked open behind her. She felt the man hold her in place so she couldn't look at anything but the abandoned bar. A black cloth was wrapped around her eyes and her wrists were tied together. She bit her lip to stop the protest working its way to her throat. Her wrist still hurt.

"I'm going to put your seatbelt on and you're not going to make a sound back here unless I tell you to. Got it Bella?" He knew her. The fact terrified her. Who was he?

"I asked you a question Bella. Do you got it?" He punctuated his query with a painful jerk of her wrist. Bella inhaled sharply against the pain.

"Yes" She said through gritted teeth. Her voice quivered and she wanted to hit herself.

"Good girl, Bella. Keep it up and you might even get a reward." The man said. He reached over her to grab her seatbelt. He pulled it tightly across her, skimming her breasts. She fought the tingling between her legs bitterly. She hadn't gotten any in a while, but that was sick. The car started moving again, fast. Bella fell asleep with the motion of the car lulling her to dreams of home and this man behind bars.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella!" A sharp voice broke through her sleep. Her afternoon came rushing back to her in one depressing blow. She snapped up in her seat and registered the fact that the car was stopped. Her nightmare was about to begin.  
The man led her quickly into a building. She could only assume it was the man's house. She was led up a flight of stairs. She was so disoriented at this point that she stopped trying to memorize where she was in relation to where she came in. She was pushed against something hard. She decided it was some kind of pole. Her arms were lifted above her head and bound to another pole connected to the one at her back. She felt his hands on her calves and she fought the shiver making its way across her spine. Her legs were spread apart bound tightly to something behind her. The only part of her body she could move from the pole at her back was her hips. He must have realized this also because he then tied something around her hips, pulling them tight to the pole. His hands stayed at her hips for a moment and Bella could feel herself heating up at his touch. The buttons on her coat were suddenly being undone. Her arms were still bound so there wasn't anywhere for it to go. Or so she thought. She drew in a sharp breath as she felt the arms of her coat being cut away. The coat fell to the floor with a dull thud. She felt something cold on her thigh. It was a pocket knife. Her skirt was split and joined her coat on the floor. Her legs were beginning to shake with fear. She felt hands at her stomach and almost shuddered. Her shirt met the same fate as her other things. Bella stood humiliated, bound in nothing but her black stilettos and the purple lacy lingerie her mother gave her as a gag gift. She had a pile of laundry at home that needed done. The purple set had been the only clean thing she could find this morning. She heard footsteps and realized the man was leaving. What was going on?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you have plans tonight Bella?" Bella started awake at the sound of the voice. Bella couldn't believe she'd fallen asleep like this.

"Now, now, Bella. Let's not forget our manners. I asked a question." She felt him pinch the inside of her thigh, hard. Bella gasped quietly.

"No." She answered. She silently applauded herself for her steady voice.

"Good girl Bella. " He laid a tiny kiss on the spot he'd pinched and it went straight to her core. The shivers were back. And the heat.

"Now, I've realized I haven't been such a good host. My name is Edward. You're going to need to remember that, Bella. Say my name Bella." He commanded.

"Edward." Bella said softly to avoid any more pain. A small kiss was placed on her stomach, just above the waistband on her panties. Bella felt herself get a little wet. She swore at her body in her mind. She'd never felt more betrayed, and by her on body.

"That wasn't so hard." She felt his hands skimming over the straps on her bra, quickly finding that they were removable. _At least, it wouldn't be ripped_, she thought to herself. The straps were removed. Bella felt his hands reach around her back. She repressed another shiver at his touch. Her bra was unclasped and joined the pile on the floor. She could feel tears beginning to brim behind her eyelids. She could almost feel him looking at her chest and it sickened her. She got a hold of herself quickly. Bella was determined not to let him see her cry. A hand skimmed over her breasts quickly, barely there. Then his hands were cupping her breasts tightly. He began to knead them and Bella's nipples tightened. He felt it and began rolling them between his forefinger and thumb. They were rock hard before he spoke again.

"Can you feel how hard your pretty little nipples have gone for me, my little whore?" Bella almost gasped. No one had ever called her anything of the sort. She was too insulted to speak. Edward gave her nipples a hard tug making Bella gasp in pain. She also felt herself give the first actual drip into her panties.

"Yes." Bella replied through gritted teeth. Edward continued stroking her breasts. She felt her stomach tightening and knew she needed his attention elsewhere, though she'd never ask for it. He seemed to know it though. His hands drifted south along her sides and stomach.

"Now, I need you to tell me that you're my little whore, Bella." He reached up and gave her right nipple another hard tug to remind her of her options.

"I'm you little whore." Bella said, her voice quivering.

"Good girl, Bella. You're right. You are my little whore. You deserve a reward, don't you?" Edward said quietly He ran a single finger up her clothed slit. Bella's breathing got heavier. She wished despite herself that she could move her hips to get more.

"You want me to touch you, don't you Bella?" He asked softly moving his finger again.

"Ye...es" Bella answered shuddering. Edward murmured another good girl and began rubbing circles into her through her panties. Bella could feel herself dripping down her legs. He picked up the pace and she could feel herself tightening already. Edward seemed to know it too. He abruptly stopped as soon as she was close enough to taste it.

"Now, my Bella, I know you want me to make you come all through that sexy thong of yours, but you're going to have to ask for it like a good little whore." Bella shuddered, but knew if she didn't she would explode. She was so close.

"I need to come, Edward. Please." She whispered knowing his name would work.

"I'm going to make you scream my name my Bella." He said softly as he began to work her over through her lace. She could feel it coming almost too soon. Her core exploded.

"Edward!" Bella screamed as she felt herself coming hard. He continued his ministrations until she was breathing almost normally again.

"Good girl! Now, Bella, my little whore, I am going to make you scream again." Bella felt Edward untie the tiny little strings holding her thong on her hips. Bella was getting hot again. It wasn't fair, this effect the monster had on her. It wasn't right.

"Umm, you look delicious my little whore. I've never seen such a pretty pussy." He said with a slight edge to his voice. Her blood pooled in her stomach again and he hadn't even touched her. Suddenly she felt him blow on her exposed lips. Bella couldn't repress her shudder this time. She was dripping now.

"Feel how wet you are for me. Only for me, right my Bella?" He punctuated his question pinching her lips together over her sensitive clit. Bella cried out from the pain.

"Yes! Only for you, Edward!" She said quickly, hating it. The pain quickly made her ripping wet. She needed more. He growled low in his chest and began to tease her wet opening with his fingers. He plunged three fingers deep into her weeping cunt without warning and Bella cried out. He pressed her clit with his thumb as he picked up the pace, finger fucking her faster, harder, and deeper. Bella felt her stomach tightening again and took a shuddering breath as it closed around her. Edward reached with his other hand and pinched her clit again, sending her over the edge. Bella remembered to call out his name again as she came harder than ever all over his hands. He kept fingering her as she came down from her high. When her breathing returned to normal Edward slipped his fingers out of her. Bella was still blindfolded, but she could hear a small sucking noise.

"Mhmm, you taste amazing Bella." Edward said. Bella shuddered and felt herself get wet. Again. Bella couldn't decide what was wrong with her. She was getting off harder, faster, and all out more than ever for a man who was holding her hostage and raping her.

Suddenly Bella was pulled out of her self-hating musings by Edward's lips at her throat. He made his way down her neck, pausing to bite down softly on her shoulder and collar bone, to her breasts. He placed small kisses all over her rather large mounds. Bella shuddered violently as she dripped down her legs. Bella gasped as he ran his tongue over her nipple, hardening it instantly. Bella hated the effect he had over her body. He bit down on her nipple and Bella was literally gushing. He continued to the other nipple. Bella was struggling to contain the moans that wanted to break through her throat. She fought it bitterly determined not to give him the idea she wanted this. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Edward moaned around her rock hard nipple sending the vibrations straight to her weeping core.

"Are you wet enough for me yet, my Bella?" He asked pulling away. He reached a hand down to see for himself. "Mmhmm, you're soaked for me Bella." He continued kissing his way down her body. He dipped his tongue into her belly button and she couldn't hold back her moan if she wanted to. She was extremely ticklish and her belly button was just one of those spots that everyone has that sets her off. Edward paused and she could feel his smirk against her skin before moving lower. He brought his tongue from hip to hip making her shiver. He dipped his head lower and brought his nose skimming over her bare mound. She couldn't fight the shuddering whimper that escaped her. He stopped and raised his head. She could feel his chin rest on her skin and assumed he was looking at her. She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning again at the pressure he was unknowingly creating just with his chin there. Suddenly he lowered his head again and quickly ran his tongue straight from her ass all the way up her slit, pausing to circle her opening. Bella gave a shuddering moan at the feelings running through her body. She wanted more than anything to stop her sounds and her body's reaction to Edward, but she simply couldn't. Edward ran his tongue over her clit and she sighed at the glorious friction the simple movement created. He pulled it into his mouth and sucked on it roughly making her yelp. He let go and thrust his tongue up inside of her without warning. He ground his tongue around feeling every part of her until he found what he was looking for. Bella cried out feeling him hit that spot deep within her. He pulled his tongue out and she whimpered. He threw it back in harder right into her spot making her cry out again. He did it again and again until she was sure if she wasn't tied up she would fall over from the pressure building in her stomach. He pulled his tongue out once more and thrust his forefinger in instead simultaneously biting down on her clit.

"Edward!" Bella screamed her voice breaking. She slumped against her binds. She had never come that hard. He affected her like no one else and Bella was having a hard time convincing herself to hate him and calm her body down. She was suddenly wishing he had come up to her in a club or bar and asked her to dance, or bumped into her in the streets. She wished she could know him. She wished he would have done such amazing things to her body after meeting her, with her consent. It was unfair and sick, but she couldn't help feeling something for the man who could make her feel things like this.

"You look a little worn out, my little whore. I think you need to rest. Oh my, look at the time! It's already eight. How time flies, as they say." Her hands came loose from the upper bar and Edward lowered them slowly in front of her. Then he ran his hands down her thighs to untie her legs. She wobbled even though she was still bound around her waist. He grabbed her calves and held her tightly until she was steady.

"Hold absolutely still. Don't move a muscle, not one." His voice was suddenly threatening again. Bella knew immediately that he was back in kidnapper mode. She understood why the silent threat was applied soon enough. He stepped away from her. She heard his footsteps as he moved away, opened some sort of drawer, and came back to her. Then he untied her hands but held them above her head.

"I am going to let go, but keep your arms up my little whore or I'll have to punish you." He threatened. He let go and waited a moment to see what she would do. She was too scared of him when his voice was like this to try anything. He reached up and slipped something through her hands. It settled and she realized it was a tee shirt. It fell to the middle of her thighs. She tilted her head a little. He was either taller or wider than she imagined him. Edward reached around her and undid the tie at her hips. He seemed to know she would fall and bent to scoop her up under her knees bridal style. She put her arms around his shoulders unconsciously. Her head lulled to this side and landed on his shoulder, but Bella was too worn out to care that she was virtually snuggling her kidnapper and rapist. He only walked about two steps before he laid her on a bed. She realized quickly that she had been tied to a bed post. It must be a fairly large four poster bed to have a post like the one she was tied to. She felt him push her head down onto a pillow and slide blankets on top of her. She immediately turned on her side to face him and her hand crept under her pillow out of habit. She sighed. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, his threatening demeanor vanishing.

"I won't tie you up, but you can't try to get out of here. Good night my Bella." He said softly. Bella nodded once. She wouldn't be able to get far anyway. She had no idea where she was. At the moment she was incredibly tired and couldn't be bothered to move if she wanted to. She was warm and relatively safe for the moment. She fell asleep just as she felt the mattress sink lower on the other side of the bed. She felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips and squashed it. She may not be able to hate him, but she wasn't going to like him while he was holding her hostage either.

**A/N: So I know this is a little weird, but I promise I'm going somewhere with it. This is my first attempt at anything smutty. What did you think? Honest reviews help! Please? Advice, critiques, thoughts, feelings, everything accepted gratefully except flames!**

***~*Twister Tease*~***


	2. Chapter 2

Bella woke up disoriented. She lifted the hand resting on her hip to rub her eyes and found a blindfold. Everything that had happened yesterday came rushing back. She put her hand back where it was and tried to take stock of what she had missed while she had slept. She realized just a little late in her early morning haze that her head wasn't on a pillow but on someone. She also had her other arm flung over said person. Said person also had the best set of abs Bella had ever felt. She quickly reevaluated her imaginary Edward again. And he was taller, not wider, than she had imagined. She felt him start awake. He stilled instantly feeling her seemingly asleep almost on top of him. He pushed her hair back from her face softly. Bella leaned her head into his hand involuntarily. She sighed quietly. His hand stilled. Bella yawned widely and stretched.

"Good morning Bella." Edward said quietly. Bella crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Good morning Edward." She whispered. She bit her lip as she wondered when he would let her go home. She didn't have to go back to the office until Monday, but her phone would probably explode and her email inbox would most likely crash before then.

"I think it is time for breakfast. I'll be back. Don't move." He told her softly. Bella heard him walk out of the room and down a flight of stairs. Bella stretched again like a cat and flop over on her stomach. She had to kind of like him like this. She tried to concentrate on the fact he kidnapped her and tied her up and still had a blindfold on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella! Wake up Bella." Bella sat up with a start. Edward was shaking her gently. She pushed a hand through her hair. Edward placed something on her lap. He put his hands at her waist and pushed her back against the headboard. He pulled at the blindfold until it was loose against her neck. By the time she had blinked enough to get used to the light again he was gone. She looked around but couldn't find him. She looked down at her lap and found a tray with eggs and toast, fruit and a steaming mug of tea. She picked up the tea and took a sip. He knew how she took her tea. She wasn't sure at this point whether things like that were frightening or sweet. She ate quickly and surveyed the room. It was flawless. The bed was a beautiful cherry that matched the bureau, two similar dressers, and a stand with a flat screen. Everything was a soft green wit small touches of blue here and there. Either he had a sister, or she had cause to worry about the man. She got up and set the tray on a cherry bedside table. There were only two pictures in the room. One was of a tiny black haired woman with her arms around the waist of an attractive blond man. They were looking at each other, not the camera, and the way they felt about each other was clear. She studied the man in the picture and decided quickly that it wasn't Edward. He was taller than Edward by about three inches. She moved her gaze to the woman and gasped as she realized who it was. Alice Cullen Whitlock. She had designed all of the offices in Bella's building. She was a genius.

"You know my Pixie?" Edward was suddenly behind her. He slipped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. She wasn't sure this was to hold her rather than to keep her from seeing him. Bella nodded. She leaned back against him.

"She designed all the offices in the building I work in. How…?" She asked.

"Alice is my sister. That was taken the day Jasper asked her to marry him. She freaked." Edward said with a laugh. It was clear he loved his sister very much. Bella thought for a moment. Edward Cullen, she'd heard the name before. But where?

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked quietly, tightening his arms slightly.

"I was trying to figure you out, actually." She said quietly. His arms tightened almost painfully. He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck. He nibbled on her skin making her moan quietly. She put her hands over his, splayed on her stomach.

"What exactly are you trying to figure out?" He asked. The edge was back.

"Don't do that." She said quietly. He smirked coldly against her neck.

"Don't do what, little whore?" He asked.

"Don't try to be threatening. Don't ruin it." She whispered. He paused.

"My God, Bella! I kidnapped you, hurt you on purpose, what am I ruining by acting like a kidnapper and rapist?" He asked his voice normal again. He sounded annoyed.

"I don't know! I just, oh, I don't know! I'm sure that I know you from somewhere Edward, but I can't remember for the life of me. God, Edward why couldn't you just talk to me! Why couldn't you have, oh, I don't know, called me? Why did you have to do all of this? Why make it this complicated?" Bella broke down bringing her hands to her eyes to rub away the tears now falling freely.

"Bella, please, don't cry. I'm sorry!" He pulled her around and hugged her tight. He let her cry herself dry on his chest while he rubbed circles into her back and played with her hair. Bella sniffed twice and pulled away. She looked up into his face and her jaw dropped. She shut it quickly, but all she could think was: Oh my god, over and over. His hair was still mussed from sleep and his emerald eyes threatened to drown her. And then it hit her. Edward Cullen. Of course! She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Edward Cullen row three seat seven right next to Rose. She asked you out in second semester and you said no. She put your picture on a dart board and now she's dating your older brother Emmett. She still won't talk to you unless he makes her. You were the only one who got a higher score on the final that year than me. Professor Miles thought you cheated and they launched a whole big investigation that ended with him being fired and you switching majors." Bella recited quietly. His jaw dropped.

"You knew…You noticed…I…Bella." Edward stammered. Bella hugged him.

"I have a feeling your brothers will probably kill you when you ruin their reputations with this whole kidnapping and rape drama." Bella said. Edward laughed.

"Yes they will definitely kill me. When this whole thing comes out that is."

"And when would that be?" Bella asked with a smirk.

"Well probably when I let you go and you tell the police." Edward said.

"And that would be when?" Bella asked holding her breath.

"You have work on Monday. I guess the police will come Tuesday." Edward said trying to keep his voice light. She hugged him tighter and felt a laugh bubble up.

"Why are you laughing at me? You find my imprisonment humorous, little whore?" He growled low in his chest and it was easily the sexiest sound Bella had ever heard. He suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She laughed uncontrollably. It was a whole lot easier to enjoy being kidnapped now that she knew who it was kidnapping her. He flung her down on the bed and flopped on top of her.

"I'm sorry I kidnapped you Bella." He whispered against her neck.

"I'm not." She whispered back. He looked up at her. He leaned down scanning her eyes, looking for something. Bella met him there and pressed her lips to his. He pushed against her lips almost desperately. Bella tilted her head as he ran his fingers into her hair. He licked her bottom lip and she moaned into his mouth. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. She sucked his tongue greedily and pushed back. Edward moaned into her mouth and she felt it in the other one. He moved back to her neck and she tried to catch her breath. She pushed her hands into his hair and ran her fingers through it with a moan. He had to have the damn sexiest hair she'd ever seen, felt. He bit down on her neck and she whimpered. She let go of his hair and started pulling at the buttons on his shirt. She shoved it down his arms and reached out trembling hands to his chest. She ran her hands over his abs and loved how his muscles contracted at her touch. She moved her hands lower and pried his jeans off. He pulled the hem of his tee shirt up to her arms. She lifted them up and he threw it aside. She used her feet to push his boxers to the floor by his jeans. He brought his lips back to hers and pushed her back down to the pillows. He started to kiss his way down the path he'd made yesterday. She flipped them and started to make her own path down his washboard abs. She made her way down to the dips. She licked down them both. He moaned loudly making Bella smirk. She went lower and the smirk grew. She placed a tiny kiss on the very tip. He moaned again and his breathing became erratic. She slipped just the tip into her mouth and bit down gently. His moan became her name. She slid her mouth gently down on top of him, painfully slow. She bobbed her head twice and pulled back. She ran her tongue up the underside all the way to the tip. She pulled him all the way back in and relaxed her throat to get as much of him as possible. She hollowed out her cheeks and sucked hard on him. She swirled her tongue around him happily. She pulled her teeth against him, bringing her head back up before slamming back down on him and biting down hard.

"Bella! Ah, fuck!" His cock twitched once before he exploded down her throat. She took all he had to give her and hummed her pleasure. "Damn Bella." He whispered hoarsely. He pulled her up to him and crushed his lips to hers. He forced his tongue into her mouth roughly. She brought her own up to meet his and sucked on it. They both moaned at the action. She ran her fingers through his sexy bronze hair and pulled gently. His hand ghosted over her body and began massaging her clit with steady motions. She whimpered against his lips and felt the smirk that appeared. He pressed hard and she moaned. He started rubbing her furiously. His hand moved at an almost impossible speed, rubbing her clit hard enough to hurt. Suddenly he pinched her button and twisted.

"Edward! Fuck!" She screamed breaking away from his lips. She came hard over the fingers he slid far enough to catch her. She watched with hooded eyes as he sucked her off his fingers. She groaned at the site and rolled over full on top of him. She kissed him hard and grabbed his rock hard cock. He hissed at the touch and moaned as she brought the tip to her dripping hole. She sank down on him fast. He groaned and she screamed. He filled her completely, stretching her impossibly. She didn't wait to adjust to him though. She pulled herself off, ignoring his protest, and threw herself back onto his waiting cock.

"Bella…ungh…so fucking tight." Edward managed to get out. His hips bucked into hers as she crashed down on him again. He flipped them over and thrust deep into her.

"Shit! Edward, harder!" She cried out. He pulled almost completely out of her before slamming into her with enough force to send her into the headboard. He didn't stop his rough motions until she was beyond words and was moaning unintelligibly. Then he pulled her legs up around his back and entered her again going the deepest yet. She screamed and threw her hips against his as her muscles clenched around him. The tightness of her as she orgasmed around him threw him over the edge. He thrust once more calling her name as he buried his seed in her. He collapsed on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him and played with his hair. He flipped them and held her against his chest and murmured her name. She looked up as his eyes filled with amusement.

"I take it you won't be pressing charges then?" He asked with a smile. She laughed and kissed him softly.

"No you idiot. I should though. You should have just asked Rose for my number or something, crazy." She laughed. He had the grace to look sheepish.

"I was going to, but I saw you yesterday and couldn't help myself. I kept telling myself that you wouldn't actually be interested in me and that was the only way I could have you, if only for a little while."

"So, what comes now?" Bella asked. She couldn't let go of him now. She'd only really known him for a day, but she was already envisioning white dresses and churches. She had fallen for this big idiot in less than twenty four hours.

"Well, we both have work on Monday. That gives us about twenty four hours move all your stuff in here and put your house up for sale." Bella's jaw dropped. He had honestly just told her she was moving in with him. She wasn't sure whether to jump up down squealing like a thirteen year old or slap him upside the head. He watched her face and looked suddenly looked a little nervous. He cleared her throat and averted his eyes. She started giggling uncontrollably. Those beautiful green eyes snapped back to hers.

"I can't believe you! I thought guys were supposed to have commitment issues!" She laughed. He stared at her a moment before he let a laugh come through. She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes a moment, thinking. "I have a lot of clothes. Whenever Alice buys Rosalie something she won't wear or doesn't want anymore she gives it to me. That's a lot, by the way." She said quietly. The hand he had in her hair stilled. She looked into his startled eyes. She smiled a little and he bolted upright, cradling her in his lap.

"Alice made sure I had a lot of closet space." He whispered as if saying it out loud would break the spell.

"I have a lot of furniture that needs moved and sold." She said.

"Emmett and Jasper can help." He whispered back.

"I need something to wear over there and back." He dumped her softly on the bed and sprinted into the closet. She fell back against the pillows laughing. He was back in minutes with something in his hands. He tossed them on the bed beside her before flopping down in front of her with the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. She pulled her thong and bra out of the pile and blushed a little. She pulled the bra around her quickly without looking up. She did the same with the ruined thong. She looked at the other things he brought and smiled. She pulled the worn sweatpants over her hips and curled them up at the waist four times before she could see her toes. She pulled on a tee shirt that fit her. She looked down at herself in surprise. It was a Johnny Rockets tee shirt. She lifted her questioning eyes to his.

"It was my first job when I was sixteen. I kept the shirt in a box in the closet." He told her. She smiled for a second and her smile widened as she raised her feet and wiggled her toes at him. He chuckled a bit and pulled her feet into his lap.

"I don't see why you need shoes. I agree those sexy stilettos of yours would clash horribly with my ratty old sweats, but I figure we'll be in the car until we get to the house and I can carry you a few feet." He reasoned with a smile. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She stood and walked out the door. He followed her with a curious expression.

"Alice decorated everything, right, in every room?" She asked as she found the stairs and started down them. He nodded watching her try to find her way to the garage. She stepped off the landing and looked around. She turned and looked at Edward with a sigh. There were at least three rooms through which the garage could logically be through. He laughed deep in his chest and put his hands on her hips and led her through the kitchen to his Volvo. He put her carefully into the passenger seat and pulled her seat belt around her, clicking it in place. He was in his seat putting the key in the ignition, seat belt on, in seconds. She could feel his excitement and smiled. He pulled out and she saw the house was in one of the best developments near Manhattan. The development was also twenty minutes from her office instead of the forty five from her place. He pulled his phone out and called Emmett and Jasper. He didn't tell them who she was, she noticed, just that he needed help moving his "girl's" stuff to his house and a lot of it would needed to be carted out and sold. He told them her address and to meet them in an hour. He put his phone back in his pocket and smiled at her.

"Emmett is going to freak out when he sees you. We should be there in forty minutes. That gives you a twenty minute hard start before Emmett comes and finds anything embarrassing." Bella laughed already thinking of what to get out of the way before the bear of a man invaded, starting with her laundry.

As they pulled up in front of her house he grabbed her hand. She met his eyes.

"I think I love you already, my Bella." He whispered. She smiled widely and squeezed his hand. She leaned over the console and kissed him deeply.

"I think I love you too." She said getting out of the car. White dresses and church steeples flashed before her eyes and she smiled. This was going to work. She knew it as surely as she knew her name. Edward Cullen was her forever, even if he had to kidnap her for her to realize it after all these years.

**A/N: Okay, so I think I am stopping it there. Whaddya think, eh???? Reviews make me happy! Honest opinions are appreciated.**

***~*Twister Tease*~***


End file.
